Banana Split!
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Entah kenapa, Naruto ingin sekali membuat kue. Namun semuanya hancur saat suaminya —Uchiha Sasuke datang dan mengganggunya. Hingga sebuah ide datang dan jadilah, 'Banana Split'. Sebuah Banana Split ala Naruto yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung namun takjub pada akhirnya. Dedicate For Kuchiharu-nee n' Naruto's Birthday (I know, I'm late) Warn : SasuFemNaru


**» Banana Split ala SasuFemNaru! «**

_**Disc**_** : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story By.**_** Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

_**Dedicate For**_** Kuchiharu-**_**nee**_** & Naru-**_**chan's birthday**_

_**Rate**_** : eM~~~**

_**Pair**_** : SFN-**_**Forever-Always**_

_**Genre**_** : **_**Romance**_

**Warn : **_**Oneshot**_**, PWP, NSFW, AU, **_**GenderBend**_**, **_**Ecchi**_**, **_**Typos everywhere**_**, anak kecil enyahlah :v Ini fict terinspirasi dari novel "**_**Surrender To Love**_**",**

_**Happy Reading**_

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka resmi menikah sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Meskipun usia pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung, namun Naruto tengah mengandung junior Uchiha! Ya, usia kandungannya hampir menginjak dua bulan. Salahkan sifat Sasuke yang cabul, yang tak mengenal tempat dan waktu untuk melampiaskan hasratnya itu. _Heck_, memangnya dia itu mesin pemuas penisnya apa?!

Pernah sekali itu, saat pesta _Barbeque_ keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze di kediaman Naruto. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke dan Naruto kepergok tengah melakukan seks. Tentu saja itu membuat Minato —sang ayah naik pitam. Beruntunglah keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze itu sahabat dekat, kalau tidak ... habislah Sasuke ditangan Minato. Berbeda dengan Minato dan Fugaku yang tengah marah besar, Kushina dan Mikoto malah berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia sambil memekikan kata, "Kita besan! Kita besan!"

**Haahh ...** sempat berfikir oleh Naruto kalau Sasuke hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sasuke mempu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke mencintai dirinya seutuhnya.

**ooOOoo**

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun hari ini tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin membuat kue. Dan di sinilah ia, di dapur. Ia tengah memasukkan krim ke dalam cetakan krim. Ia baru saja selesai membuat kue, sekarang tinggal memolesi dan menghias kue dengan krim. Ngomong-ngomong lihatlah Naruto, ia sedikit bengkak —perhatikanlah dada, pinggul dan perutnya yang perlahan mengisi itu.

"Aku pulang." Suara dengan nada _baritone_ itu terdengar. Pemilik suara itu Sasuke, suaminya.

"Hn," guman Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

Mengikuti arah suara tersebut, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur dan menemukan istri tercintanya tengah mengolesi atas kue jeruknya dengan krim putih. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menggiurkan. Ia menyeringai penuh arti sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku mau jatahku." pinta Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia menyelusupkan kepalanya pada jenjang leher istrinya, menyesap aroma _citrus_ yang ia rindukan.

Geraman tak suka keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, "Kita sudah lama tak melakukannya." Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto agar menghadapnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sedang tak ingin melakukannya saat ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya, Sasuke saat ini begitu bergairah nan bernafsu untuk menerkam mangsanya. Sasuke langsung melahap bibir ramun Naruto. Melumatnya dengan sensual, mengecap dan memainkan lidah Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Nghh~~" Naruto mengerang, namun tak ada niatan untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan panas Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, sebesar dan sekeras apapun ia menolak disentuh. Namun, tubuh selalu berontak sebaliknya. Ia ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya, ia ingin kehangatan Sasuke, ingin merasakan benda panjang, besar dan tebal milik Sasuke berada di dalamnya!

Bercinta dengan Sasuke itu nikmat tiada dua. Naruto bahkan masih dapat mengingat penyatuan dirinya dan Sasuke setiap detiknya. _Heck_, ingatan itu selalu berputar seperti kaset rusak saat Naruto merindukannya.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Sasuke. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciumannya. Ahh ... begitu dia merindukan ini. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya menuju bokong Naruto dan meremasnya lembut. Ia langsung melororotkan rok yang dipakai Naruto. Tangannya membelai pusat kenikmatan Naruto yang telah basah. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melepaskan ciumannya dan menaikan alisnya dengan elegan, "Kau tidak memakai celana dalam?"

Naruto menatap suaminya tajam dengan dada yang naik-turun karena pasokan oksigennya menipis. Kenapa ia melepaskan ciumannya saat ia menikmatinya? "Bukankah itu maumu, Uchiha!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sinismenya.

Semenjak Naruto hamil, ia menjadi semakin garang dan seolah tidak pernah berhenti men-deathglare padanya jika ada yang ia tak sukai. _**Say it, Dude. Mood swing pregnant woman?**_Sasuke hanya menyeringai, apakah setelah ini dia masih bisa melotot-lotot padanya? Pff ... Sasuke tertawa iblis dalam hati.

Manik _cerulean_ yang semua menatap tajam kini terbelalak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, tak mau meloloskan erang kenikmatan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Hmm?" Sasuke berbisik di depan telinga Naruto, sesekali melumat dan menggigit daun telinga isterinya.

Kedua alisnya mengkerut marah dan giginya bergemelutuk, "Sialan!" desisnya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, ia semakin cepat memainkan jemarinya di pusat kenikmatan Naruto, "Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Jari-jari kaki Naruto mencengkram lantai dan ia masih setia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menyelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam baju Naruto. Menyelusupkan tangannya lebih dalam sampai ia menemukan dua buah gundukan hangat dengan putingnya sudah mencuat menantang. Sasuke meremasnya sambil memilin putingnya.

**Uchiha sialan!** Raut wajah Naruto berubah seiring dengan gerakan baru yang dibuat Sasuke di dadanya. Dan yang membuatnya sebal adalah seringai ejekan Sasuke yang membuatnya muak. _Hell_, dia tidak akan kalah.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke di dalamnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menusuk-nusuknya cepat di dalam. Sekarang Sasuke mengganti gerakannya dengan memutar jemari tangannya sambil menusuk lebih dalam, "Ahh~" dan loloslah erangan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan! Apalagi pergerakan tiga jari Sasuke di dalam sana, "Akhh~!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menambah kecepatan permainan. "Nghh~" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. Pipinya memerah dan tangannya mencengkram bahu pria itu semakin keras, "Sukee~~"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, "Benar, panggil namaku." bisiknya.

"Ahh~ Sukee~! Sukee~!" Suara desah merdu Naruto bagaikan suntikan penambah tenaga bagi Sasuke, ia semakin menambah tempo. _Shit_! Miliknya sudah sangat menegang dan susah terasa semakin sesak di sana.

Peluh keluar deras dari pori-pori kulit mereka. Tubuh mereka menjadi lembab karenanya, padahal ini baru _foreplay_ saja. Naruto mulai bergerak mengiringi permainan jari Sasuke di dalamnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan!

"Ingin keluar! Ingin keluar!" Naruto berteriak tidak sabar. Mengikuti keinginan istrinya, Sasuke meremas dada Naruto dan melesakkan jarinya dalam satu hentakan, "Sukeee~!" punggung Naruto melengkung sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan keluarlah cairan cinta Naruto. Begitu banyak sampai membuat tangan Sasuke terselimuti olehnya, cairan itu silih menetes ke lantai dan ada yang meleleh munuruni paha Naruto —_orgasme_.

"Kau banjir." Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya. Naruto tak membalasnya, dia hanya menatapnya tajam dan mengumpat dalam hati. Dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen. Dengan gesit dan telah terlatih bertahun-tahun, Sasuke menarik baju yang dikenakan Naruto bersama branya sampai terlepas. Suara robekkan terdengar dan diikuti geraman ketidak sukaan Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke lebih tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berwajah tanpa dosa, seakan hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Ohh ... lihatlah bukit kembar yang semakin berisi itu, menakjubkan! Puting yang menghiasi setiap bukit pun mencuat tantang. Mereka berwarna merah muda yang menggoda, mereka seolah berteriak 'Lumat aku!' dan 'Hisap aku!' semakin meracuni pikiran Sasuke. Ia menyatukan kedua puting Naruto dan langsung melahap dan menghisap puting itu. Tangan kiri yang tertancap di bawah sana kembali bekerja. Air wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya garang, kini berubah menjadi air wajah menikmati.

Pria yang dulunya dijuluki 'Pangeran Es' oleh _fansgirls_-nya itu melepaskan pangutannya dan menurunkan tubuhnya —bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menyampirkan salah satu kaki Naruto pada pundaknya. Tangan kirinya masih setia tertanam di sana terus bermain dengan lincah.

Menggerakkan jemarinya dengan liar dan memperhalikan bagaimana cairan bening yang sedikit lengket itu keluar. Mereka turun merayap ke tangan Sasuke sampai akhirnya menetes ke lantai. Sasuke menegak ludahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya meraup dan melumat klitoris istrinya, "Ahh~" lengguh Naruto keenakan.

Rasa gurih memenuhi mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Rasa gurih yang begitu nikmat! Ia semakin gencar menghisap dan memainkan klitoris Naruto dengan lidahnya, "Ohh~ Sukee~~ itu nikmat~! Ahh~! Ahh~!" Naruto menekan kepala Sasuke semakin dalam. Rasanya seperti terbang saat Sasuke menusuk liangnya dan menghisap klitorisnya, nikmat sekali!

"Ahh~!" Cairan Naruto kembali menyembur keluar. Sasuke dengan senang hati menegaknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat bahagia, senang bisa membuat Naruto orgasme lagi.

"Akan ku bersihkan." Sasuke mencabut tiga jarinya yang telah terselimuti cairan bening. Naruto berjinjit agar Sasuke dapat menyapukan lidahnya ke belakang. Mendapat pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar, Sasuke segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia melumat ke arah belakan dan menembukan sebuah lubang. Ahh ... liang Naruto. Ia meremas bokong Naruto dan memutar-mutar lidahnya di area sensitif Naruto, sesekali melesakkan lidahnya ke liang tersebut, "Ngghh~!" Naruto mengerang sambil mencengkram rambut Sasuke.

Setelah puas membuat Naruto mengerang, ia kembali menyapu lidahnya ke arah depan. Melumat daging kecil yang dipenuhi banyak syaraf tersebut, "Sukee~!" kaki Naruto bergetar.

Kaki istriya sudah tak sanggup lagi sepertinya, Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan mendongak ke atas. Indah, ia melihat wajah sayu Naruto diantara bukit kembarnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat tubuh wanita idamannya ini penuh dengan peluh, menjadikannya semakin terlihat seksi.

Naruto hampir saja jatuh jika saja tangan kekar Sasuke tidak sigap memeluknya —memeluk tubuh telanjang istrinya. Posisi mereka kini sama-sama bertumpu pada lantai, Sasuke masih memeluknya. Nafas Naruto terengah. Ia lemas dan berkeringat. Ia ingin mandi dan menghilangkan rasa lengket di tubuhnya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, ia membalas peluk suaminya. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Sasuke terkekeh geli, membuat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah ambruk, eh?" Mengerti apa yang di maksud Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras dan mencengkram jas suami cabulnya menurutnya— dengan erat. Kepalanya serasa mendidih! Ia mendorong Sasuke kebelakang sekuat tenaga, yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke jatuh jika dirinya tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan siku di lantai. Manik hitam itu terbelalak, kaget atas perlakuan istrinya.

Naruto membuka sabuk celana Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. Ia membuka resleting dan melemparkan seluruh celana yang tengah dikenakan Sasuke. Dan munculah batang berurat berkepala botak tengah berdiri dengan tegak diantara paha Sasuke. Ia terkesiap dengan perlakuan istrinya. Sedangkan sang pelaku kini menyeringai penuh arti atas hasil temuannya.

Naruto membelai batang itu lembut, membuat Sasuke sedikit mendesis, "Bagaimana? Hmm?" Naruto mendongakkan kepala pada Sasuke. _**Shit**_! Sasuke mendesis kembali saat Naruto melumat miliknya dari bawah ke atas. Naruto kini menciumi puncak batang Sasuke, sesekali ia memutar-mutar lidahnya di sana. Naruto memainkan bola-bola bungsu Uchiha ini dengan kedua jempol tangannya, memutar keduanya dengan arah yang berlawanan, "Shh~" Sasuke mendesis. _**Damn**_! Dia semakin panas saat ini, ingin cepat-cepat terpuaskan.

Serasa telah cukup melumuri burung Sasuke dengan salivanya, Naruto mulai masukan batang Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah Naruto melumat miliknya dengan tempo lambat, itu semua membuat Sasuke hampir saja gila, "Naruto~!" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar! Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto agar dapat menyelesaikan permainan ini, tetapi tangan Naruto menahan tangannya.

Naruto menarik batang Sasuke dari mulutnya, "Tidak secepat itu." Naruto menyeringai sedangkan Sasuke mendecak tidak suka. Naruto terkekeh geli. Ia menyambar sebuah ceri dan cetakan krim berbentuk kerucut yang diisinya tadi dari atas meja. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Naruto memegangi batang tersebut agar tetap berdiri tegak. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang istrinya akan lakukan. Manik cerulean itu berkedip nakal. Bibirnya masih mengeluarkan kikikan. Tangannya yang lain menekan cetakan tersebut dan keluarlah krim berwarna putih. Naruto menghias kepala botak itu membentuk kerucut ke atas, "_Banana split_!" ujar Naruto girang sambil meletakkan sebuah ceri di tengah-tengah krim.

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum tipis atas kelakuan istrinya. Entahlah, telah berapa puluh —bahkan ratus mungkin, ia bercinta dengan Naruto namun ia tak pernah bosan. Seks dengan Naruto itu penuh kejutan, seperti ini contohnya. _Banana split_, Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati. Jadi yang menjadi banana di sini adalah batangnya, eh?

Mereka terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan Naruto memandangi mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Naruto mengambil ceri tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, "Hmm." Naruto nampak begitu menikmatnya.

Matanya tertuju pada miliknya. Dengan sekali lahap, Naruto memasukan kepala batang yang penuh krim itu ke mulutnya. Ia melumat krim tersebut. Melumat terus menerus hingga bersih kemudian menelan krim itu, "_Nice_!" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengecup puncak kelapa miliknya sebelum akhirnya memasukan seluruh batang ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kembali memainkan bola-bola itu sambil mulutnya mengocok kebanggaan suaminya. Sesekali lidahnya menggelitik bola itu saat benda itu amblas seluruhnya dalam dekapan bibir istrinya., "Shh~" Sasuke ngerang nikmat.

Panas semakin membakar tubuhnya. Sasuke menangkap kepala istrinya dan menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan cepat. Lidahnya melumat bola Sasuke lihai saat dirinya berada di pangkal paha Sasuke. Permainan tangan Naruto pada bolanya itu membuatnya semakin gila. Naruto mulai merasakan benda besar panjang yang berada di mulutnya kini bergetar. Jemari Sasuke semakin erat mencengkram rambut Naruto.

Tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan yang ada, Naruto semakin cepat mengocok hingga akhirnya menyeburlah cairan kental hangat berwarna putih di dalam mulut Naruto. Begitu banyak hingga Naruto tak mampu menampungnya dan merembes keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menarik keluar anaconda milik Sasuke dari mulutnya, "Hmmm~" Naruto berujar girang sambil melumati sisa-sisa sperma yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, masih begitu segar di kepalanya bagaimana Naruto muntah-muntah karena dipaksa olehnya untuk menelan cairan itu saat pertama kali. Kejadian itu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Namun, lihatlah sekarang bagaimana Naruto begitu menikmati spermanya.

"Ngghh~!" Sasuke mengerang, ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggerakkan maniknya dam menemukan istrinya tengah membersihkan sperma yang menempel di batangnya.

Manik hitam itu kembali di selimuti oleh kabut nafsu, Sasuke menerjang istrinya. Kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala. Sasuke mengarahkan kebanggaannya ke lubang kenikmatan syurgawi Naruto. Sekilas ia dapat melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari istrinya. Tapi dia yakin, walaupun ditumbuk dengan keras, Juniornya itu kuat!

Wajah Naruto mengeras, "Dasar cabul! _Teme_ keras kepala!" Naruto berguman namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Sebesar apapun Naruto menolak, pada akhirnya ia harus tenggelam juga dalam gairah cinta suaminya itu.

Tak berlangsung lama, suara lengguhan keenakkan, nafas-nafas yang memburu serta suara penyatuan milik Naruto ditumbuk cepat oleh batang Sasuke terdengar. Bayangkan sendiri saja deh.

— _**E.N.D**_** —**

**MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN**

**TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
